


fall into my open arms.

by bowiesoddity



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity
Summary: Freezy offers comfort when Lux needs it the most.
Relationships: Cal Airey/Callum McGinley, Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	fall into my open arms.

Callum McGinley had been feeling like complete and utter shit for a few days now.

There had been a million and one thoughts racing through his mind for a few months. He’d realised something about himself, after his breakup with Sarah, and that something was a thing he had never even considered before. It’s almost as if it had been locked up in a small box somewhere inside of him, padlocked and never to be thought of.

He knew he began holding a gaze towards his best friend for a longer amount of time than he usually would. Lux also knew that his heart seemed to flutter inside of his chest every time Freezy was anywhere near.  
It was beginning to stress him out.

This is where he was now.  
Sat on the settee of Harry and Freezy’s apartment, trying desperately to ignore the panic that was rising up inside of him. He tried so hard to stop his right leg from jumping rapidly as he blinked away the tears that built up in the corners of his eyes.  
Harry had left a few hours ago to visit Ethan (who he had been dating for a few months now) and Freezy was tucked up in his bedroom down the hall, probably editing a video or simply scrolling through his phone.

Lux didn’t want to bother him, no matter what he was doing.

The minutes went by like hours and his jumping leg seemed to only increase in speed as a soft whimper left his lips whist a tear escaped down his face. The dark haired male shot a hand over his mouth as the tears began falling faster, he was desperate not to make any noise.  
His lungs ached as oxygen struggled to make its way into his body and he flinched violently when he felt a hand rest gently against his shoulder.

“Lux...” Freezy’s voice had asked slowly, “Are you okay?” He questions and the younger of the pair mentally curses because of course the darker haired male was not fine. 

Lux nods though and allows his hand to fall away from his mouth as he shivers gently. He avoids eye contact with Freezy, choosing instead to stare blankly at the television in front of him.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Cal asks and Lux feels sick with how sympathetic his tone is. 

He thinks about the reason for the moment and he exhaled shakily as he turned to Freezy.  
The taller of the pairs face softened further when his eyes locked with Lux’s watery ones and he fights the urge to wrap his arms around his upset friend.

Lux’s words come out soft and their barely audible: “I like guys too.” He says and as soon as the sentence leaves him he turns away from Freezy again. Suddenly, he can’t stop talking: “I think I figured it out a few months ago. After Sarah, I didn’t really think I could fall for anyone else, at least not as quickly as I did. But there was this man, a kind man. He’s someone I have known for so long and I couldn’t ever tell him because it would fuck everything up and I can’t afford to lose him.”

“Lux-.”

The older male turns to look at Freezy, a tear slipping down his cheek and he continues talking through wobbly breaths whilst the other just watches with a blank expression on his face: “I’ve fallen in love again and there isn’t anything I can do about it. He’s as straight as straight could be and I don’t want to be the one who makes the friendship group fall apart because I can’t control how I feel and I-.”

But Lux couldn’t finish.  
As fast as a hand cups the left side of his cheek, a pair of soft lips are resting against his own.  
It takes a second for the twenty eight year olds brain to register what was happening but once his eyes had closed gently and he began moving his lips in sync with the other males- he practically melted and all of his troubles seemed to wash away.

Cal’s other arm, the one not belonging to the hand holding Lux’s face, snaked around the shorter of the pairs waist and the brunette began pulling his friend closer, deepening their kiss with every second that passed.  
Lux went gladly.

It had gotten to the point where they needed to pull apart for breath, but Freezy didn’t allow them to be detached for long as he connected their lips in a series of soft pecks whilst he pulled Lux onto his lap and he dropped his hand from the darker haired males head to rest against his friends hip, smirking gently at the soft whine that left the other Callum’s mouth.

“Cal-.” Lux had whispered softly through the kisses and Freezy had pulled apart gently, resting their foreheads together and he opened his eyes. “Cal, I-.”

“I love you too.” Freezy had whispered and Lux had nodded gently as a sigh escaped his lips.

Freezy’s eyes had fluttered shut again and Lux’s soon followed when he felt the taller man begin kissing him gently again, pulling him impossibly closer by the waist and Lux’s arms wrapped loosely around his neck.  
Lux had let out a soft noise as Freezy began leaving gentle kisses down the side of his neck, pecking at any skin that was accessible under his hoodie. The darker haired male had titled his head up so his friend could have more access and Freezy trailed kisses up the others throat until he attached their lips once again.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” He suggested softly, “Last thing we need is Bog returning to this.” 

“He’s with Ethan...” Lux says through a sigh as Freezy began planting kisses to his neck again, “He won’t be back any time soon.”

“I guess you’re right.” Freezy mumbled against the males pale skin. “We can take all the time we need.” 

Lux didn’t even bother trying to hide the gentle moan that escaped his lips as Freezy helped him remove his hoodie.


End file.
